


New Year's 2188

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: New Year's Eve Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending AU, New Year's Eve, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: New Year's Eve 2188, a get together at Shepard's apartment on the Citadel





	New Year's 2188

It was New Year’s Eve, well technically with all the different cultures and planets, almost any given day could be New Year’s Eve somewhere, but today was New Year’s Eve for the galactic calendar which usually drew the largest celebrations and spectacles across the Milky Way.

The first New Year’s after the war ended had been somber. Most places were still trying to figure out how to pick up the pieces left by the Reapers. People celebrated the fact that they were still alive and there was even a future to look forward to. This year, on the Citadel at least, there was a return to traditions from before the war. Recovery efforts were going well, and while there was still a lot of work to do, things were finally looking up.

As many of the crew that could make it were once again gathered at the apartment Anderson had given Shepard on the Citadel. Those that couldn’t be there had still joined in from where ever they were, faces streaming across monitors set up around the room.

The glistening crystal ball on the screen started to fall and they all joined in the countdown.

10!…9!…8!…7!….    

…3!….2!….1!

On one, confetti rained down on them from the ceiling. Shepard looked around the room, surprised at the colored paper falling on her head. She caught Liara’s eye, this was her doing.

Shepard got up and made her way to the kitchen to get another bottle of champagne for the others as Auld Lang Syne began to play.

“Should old acquaintance be forgot,” Jack sang as she pointed to the monitor almost completely filled with Wrex’s face.

“You wish,” he chuckled, “No one’s gonna forget me anytime soon.”

“Yeah, but you’re still old,” James joined in with a laugh.

It was very shortly evident that no one knew any of the other words past the first verse so they continued humming along or making up their own.

Garrus joined Shepard in the kitchen, placing a hand around her waist. She leaned against him and let her head rest against his chest for a few moments, watching her friends in the living room.

“Happy New Year, Shepard.”

She could feel a pleased rumble in his chest as he spoke. “Happy New Year, Garrus.”

As the song neared its end, Shepard returned to the living room, topping off glasses and offering her own commentary on the Normandy crew’s new version of the song. If this was any indication, next year was going to be a very good year.


End file.
